Coming Soon To A Computer Screen Near You
by TimeTravelinc
Summary: This is a mock-up of what I would like to see in thearters or on this website. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapters and story ideas will be added as well as possibilities.
1. The Ultimate Sci-Fi Adventure

_**Coming Soon to a Computer Screen Near You…**_

_Do you remember the past? _The screen is dark, suddenly a familiar voice is heard. "Are we back?" "To be honest Marty, I have no idea." a young voice said. Suddenly, it shows a mall parking lot. _**BOOM! BOOM! BA-WHOOSH! Screech!**_  
Sitting in the lot, is a smoking 1960 VW Beetle with Time Machine parts sitting in front of a boy.  
Screen turns black again.

_Do you remember the future?_ "You know I'm surprised to see you again." another familiar but older voice said. _**Ring! Ring!**_ "Hello?" "Doc, is that you?" The man is confused at what he just heard. "Who are you? How did you get this number? The telephone doesn't even work." he says, then scans it with his penlight. _**Wirrrr…  
**_Screen turns black again.

_Do you remember…  
That silence will fall? _"Ha, ha! Time Travel is Impossible. Next you'll be telling me that the crazy brown pony isn't a pony." a unicorn colt with purple hair said. _**VWOORP! VWOORP! **_Soon, a blue box starts to fade from behind him. He turns around, seeing that in shock, while his sister gives him a smug smile. Soon, it turns to black again, with a thud. "Actually, yes. He isn't a pony… He's a Time Lord."

(Cue "Rock Version of "BTTF Theme")  
"Doc!" Marty yells, as he falls to his doom. Alt. Doc drives his Beetle away from the explosion.

"What if the alien invasion wasn't a hoax?" Tennessee said. The Doctor claps his hands and rubs them. "Well then, we better get to work." Eleven said. "I agree." Ten said.

Marty stands over his own grave in shock. "No, no please god no!" "I'm afraid this isn't your 1985 Martin." James says, then activates the timer. The portal activates surprising Marty. Quinn soon jumps in, followed by James showing him.

"We have to re-create the event so we can avoid a Time Paradox." The Entertainment Critic said. He then opens the door to his TARDIS, and climbs out of it. He ties the kite string to the light, then tosses the kite into the air. It reveals the TARDIS about 900 ft. off the ground in a lightning storm.

Buckaroo floors it as he gets chased by a Dalek Ship. "Hang on kid, this is gonna get intense." "Like it hasn't" Marty said. Buckaroo then turns on the thruster, boosting the car to its optimal speed. It shoots at the car, but misses. He turns on the laser, which aims for a wall, then the car disappears. The ship gets blown up, and soon it ends with it showing a title.

**The Ultimate Sci-Fi Adventure!**

Coming Soon.

**Author's Note Edit:**** Hey guys! Thought I would do this fanfictional Trailer that would be cool to see in threaters or on . This place is cool and I thought I would do a Crossover/One Shot deal. I may do more, that may depend on what Trailers I want to add onto  
Give me your honest opinion, and leave a comment in the review button. **

**Just so you're curious, here's what was in the trailer. "My Little Pony, Doctor Who, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai, Back to the Future, and some of my OC's as well as ideas for other fanfictions.**

**PLz REVIEW!**


	2. The Fourth Wall

_**So, There's this guy in a blank nothingness…**_ He has a red suit jacket on, with a dark green bowtie on. He also has black pants on, and a pair of converse on. He soon walks to the center of the screen. He sets down a red toolbox, then pulls out a hammer and starts to whack the screen. _In 1936, we were given the Looney Tunes. 1991 was the year that Deadpool was introduced._ Deadpool soon walks onto the place looking at the audience with the guy. He knocks on the glass-like wall. The guy shrugs, then he pulls out a axe. He continues to knock on the glass, only resulting in the head breaking like glass. The guy's jaw drops down to the ground, like a toon. He then tosses the stick away.

_In 1995, we met a freaky sort of hero. His name was Freakazoid!._ The guy was digging through the toolbox, when a person with blue skin and electric-like frizzy hair in a full body costume stepped into view. He then taps the guy on the shoulder, and pulls out a wooden mallet. The guy smiles, then he grabs it and smashes it onto the glass. It looks as though the guy is alright, but soon he falls to pieces, as though he was made of glass. Deadpool then pulls out a broom from the toolbox, and Freakazoid pulls out a dustpan. Deadpool starts to sweep.

_In 2010, we meet for the first time a pink pony. She continued in the legacy of cartoon physics. She is named Pinkie Pie._ Freakazoid lifts the dustpan, then drops the pieces. One by one, they come back together to form the guy. He seems cross-eyed, and then he shakes it off. He then grabs a metal spike and rams it into the glass wall, cracking it. The three of them grin, then the guy holds out his hand, to which a pink pony with curly hair pops out of the toolbox with a hammer in her mouth. She spits it out onto the guy's hand. He then starts to smack the spike further into the glass-like wall.

_Summer of 2013, you'll soon meet a new guy… who likes to be entertained._ The guy then smacks the hammer on his white glove-like thumb. He yells out in a "Tom and Jerry style" yell, causing the wall to break.

This surprises them.

_The Entertainment Critic  
in_

_**The Fourth Wall**_

They soon step out of the blank background, and step into the unknown.

_Summer 2013_


	3. The Doctor and Detective Conan Trilogy

_**This Summer…**_

**In Tokyo…** It was a beautiful night, where everything was peaceful. It looked like it was going to be good, when suddenly, a car goes zooming by. Followed by a British Mini, and a Police Car. _**Rat-a-tat-a-tat-a-tat! Pew!**_ "I thought you lost them" a young boy said, looking though the rear-view mirror. He was six, had black hair, and wore his famous school clothes. His name was Conan Edogawa. "Well I'm trying. It's not the easiest job to do, like saving the universe." a young man said, looking very nervous. He wore a tweed jacket, and a red bowtie. He was known as the Doctor.

Behind them in the black Mini was Gin and Vodka. "We have them now." Gin said. Vodka grinned like a fool and said, "Yeah, this is going to end them once and for all." _**Bang! VWOORP! VWOORP!**_ Soon, a blue box with a light on top flew past them and prepared to go past the car in front. "*Hic!* That's probably the Pbbbth-rofessor. *HIC*" a familiar voice said. "Hey! I thought you said you could handle that stuff." Vodka said turning toward the boy. He slumped forward on the seat. He had brown hair, with blonde highlights. He wore a jacket over his sweatshirt. His shirt said, "Vote Saxxon" on it, reminding him of his past life. "That was back… two regeneration ago! *Hic-hic!* Excuse-me." He said. He then pulled out a laser screwdriver, and aimed at the car. The car swerved and caused the drunken (what I'm presuming) Time Lord to miss and causing the arm of the bridge spark and come down.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Rachel said. The Professor started pumping energy into the console, then pressed on the lever. The scanner on the TV screen shows a warped-part of the fabric of reality. "A wormhole is about to appear, and it looks like it will be telling us to the unknown." he said.

The Doctor soon hears a ringing from the iPhone. Conan picks it up. "Hello?" _"Jimmy? Get the Doctor on the phone."_ _**Rat-a-tat-a-! Pew! Pow! Wizz!**_ Conan gets up, and then looks behind him. "Sorry, he's busy right now." _"Well warn him about the wormhole."_ Conan seemed confused by what the Professor said. "Wormhole?" he said, turning around. As soon as he said that, a wormhole appeared. "Crud!" The Doctor said, trying to turn the car. Unfortunately, that causes the car to flip into the Time Vortex.

Rachel gasps at what she just witnessed. She hoped that Jimmy was alright. "Hang on pal, we're coming." The Professor said, pulling a lever. That caused the TARDIS to shake more and the wheezing to speed up. "Geronimo!" he exclaimed.

The TARDIS flew into the vortex followed by the mini. _"Don't lose them, I want them both dead. As well as the Professor, and Rachel as well."_ "Don't worry," Gin said, pulling out a silencer. He reloads it, then smiles a creapy smile, "They won't get away. They'll soon stop running." _"Like father, like son."_ Soon, the mini enters, then the portal closes.

Jimmy Kudo The Doctor

And  
James Rouse as The Professor

In

_The Doctor and Detective Conan Trilogy_

_**When Nerds Collide **_**(Coming Soon)  
**_**The Case of The Timey-Wimey Virus**_** (Coming Soon)  
[insert title here] (Coming Soon)**

**Author's Note Edit:**** Hey guys! Me again, In case you were curious, yes these are actual titles for two of my _hand-written_ stories I wrote long ago. About maybe two years ago... I think. Anyways, I may actually place some trailers that are actual FanFics that I'm writing. Try to see if you can guess which ones are real, and which ones aren't. I'll go ahead and tell you that the first two weren't. From onward, I'm not telling you. However, this will be just for use of Writer's Block or something. **

**Plz Review!**


	4. Twilight Sparkle and The Fourth Wall

_Equestria. The beutiful and most peaceful world in all the multiverse... was being terrorized by a awful being._

"Twilight, how would you like to see the wonders of the Multiverse?" Pinkie said. Twilight got curious and wondered what her friend was talking about. "Pinkie, what are you talking about?" "I said, 'How would you like to see the wonders of the Multiverse' " Pinkie said. Twilight was curious, so she went along with it. "Sure, but how are we going to do this?" Simply by mine and Pinkie's help. A voice said. Twilight looked around the room of the basement, then she saw a hole in reality, producing light from it. Soon, a figure walks out, sealing the portal behind him.

_This summer, Thing will change!_

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." the voice said, standing before her... but it's still is dark and we can't see.

Suddenly, a bunch of ponies in uniform as well as humans start to come down, shooting lazers at her and the traveler. "Go! I can handle them!" Pinkie said, pulling out a bazooka. The Traveler grabs Twilight Sparkle, as he starts to run at a random wall. Everything slows down as we catch a glimpse of our traveler, wearing a long trenchcoat, a scarf, a weird looking gauntlet, and goggles. Twilight was surprised, and was confused... then suddenly, they vanished.

It rewinds and shows that he ran to a white doorway, jumping out of it as he is suddenly on Earth, falling 50 stories down. Twilight screams as they tumble, then suddenly they break a invisible barrier, and they end up falling into nothing.

_Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie_

_And James Rouse as The Traveler_

_Twilight Sparkle and The Discovery of The Fourth Wall  
Coming Soon_


End file.
